Imagines and questions
by AmbiKitty
Summary: Not a story, just a collection of imagines, questions, and observations I'd collected while playing the game.


Okay, not really a fanfiction, more like just a list of imagines…some of it is just questions or things I've noticed. Not in any kind of order, I just wrote them down as they came to me. Please keep in mind that I have played the standard game, but not the episodes, or seen the movie or anime. **Don't** read if you haven't finished the game. Anyway, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Imagine:

At some point of Noctis' youth, he got mad at Ignis for something and yelled, "you're not my real mom!" Without realizing what Noctis had said, Ignis would automatically reply, "yes, I am!" Imagine the awkwardness. Imagine Regis is nearby when this happened. Oh, the awkwardness.

How proud Prompto had been when he finally spoke to Noctis.

How proud he was when he realized they were friends.

How proud he was when he was told he made it into the Crownsguard.

How awkward it was for Prompto to go to the Citadel the first time.

The first time he Regis. Poor guy.

Ignis when Noctis graduated.

How Ignis was when he heard Noctis was getting married.

Noctis' reaction when he heard he was getting married. Like, was it at breakfast, and his dad was all, "by the way, you're getting married." Noctis: "….What…?" Regis: "to Lunafreya…might you pass the butter?" Noctis: "…..What?!"

How proud Clarus was when Gladiolus came home with his first battle scar.

How terrified they both were when Iris came home with **her** first battle scar.

Questions and observations:

When everyone realizes the Chocobros were sent out of the city without the right currency. Seriously, at the beginning, when you have to wait for the Regalia to be fixed, you're sent away, and Prompto mentions the store selling Ebony, and saying how, "Ignis is going to flip," he then asks, "what's a gil?" Gil is used everywhere you go in the game. This means the Crown City had different currency then the rest of the world. How did no one know this? Damn it, Regis, get your shit together.

How is Carbuncle not in the standard game? You can only get him if you have a special edition or something. Who thought that up?

I know there had been a war just before the game or something, but how are there only two cities in Lucis? But all the gas stations are fine? Just, how?

Prompto had glasses as a kid, but not in high school or in the game. Did he have surgery? I know everyone says he wears contacts, but you'd think he'd complain at some point, like, "No body move! One of my contacts fell out." To which, the other three would groan, because it happens often.

What **is** King's Knight? Is it an MMO? A fighting game? They don't really explain it. I'm curious.

How does Prompto have a bellybutton? Wasn't he a test-tube baby? Do people like that have bellybuttons? I just think it's strange.

Could Prompto not have his tattoo/barcode removed?

Has Prompto ever tried to scan his barcode at a register or something? Probably wouldn't work. But it'd be funny if it made the system go haywire and he's just standing there awkwardly.

Could you feed two different pears to a chocobo and get a mixed color bird?

Why is Iris not training for the Crownsguard? Or is she?

The chocobros were suspicious of Ardyn from the beginning, but no one even seemed bothered by Aranea. She was his subordinate. But she's okay.

Cindy's a lesbian, and nothing anyone ever tells me, will ever make me think otherwise.

Possibly Aranea, too. Not together or anything, just in general.

How can Cid let Cindy dress the ways she does?

Moreover, how can Cindy dress that way at all? It's impractical for her job. A jump suit would make more sense. Or at least a t-shirt. I'm guessing it's to bring in customers. That's the only thing I can figure.

How can Gladiolus go around without a shirt for his job, either? He tells Prompto to take pride in his uniform, but the big guy goes around without a shirt? Get off him, Gladio and go put on proper clothes.

Have we all seen Noctis' 'casual' clothes? Who dresses like that?

Why can no one in this game dress themselves? Almost no one.

On the topic of clothing: everyone always states that the Chocobros have a 'punk rock' thing going. No, the royal family crest or whatever is a skull. You can see this when you get the decal for the Regalia. That's why everyone has skulls on their clothes, even Cor.

How does Noctis not have at least one cat? He is a cat in all but body. The Citadel should be swarming with cats or at least his apartment.

I'm disappointed that Noctis' first job was not flipping burgers at Burger King or something equivalent. Seriously, he could go around acting like he was the Burger King. He missed an opportunity and I am disappointed in him. I don't think they ever stated what he did, only that it involved cooking to some degree. If anyone knows, please share.

I think I know why Noctis doesn't like beans. Beans make you fart. He probably had some one time, was at an event, bent down or had to get up and speak, and what happened? He launched a royal air biscuit. And that's why he won't ever eat them.

Not sure why he hates veggies, though. Maybe it's a throw back. Only the rich could afford meat, and the peasants had to live on bread and veggies. So, it's kinda integrated into him to not care for veggies. If he spoke to his ancestors he'd be all: "did you guys have vegetarians back in your day?" Them: "what's a vegetarian?" Noctis: "people who don't eat meat." Them: "we did, but we called them by another name." Noctis: "what did you call them?" "peasants." I don't know, I just thought that would be funny.

Had Regis ever gone to Noctis' parent/teacher conferences at school? He's just sitting there, Cor's there, and whoever else. Someone drops a pencil or something and they all react, like it's a threat. Yeah. Good times. Ignis probably was the one who went, though.

You'd think there'd be some kind of registration or something for becoming a hunter. But no, four young men from the city, just started taking on hunts without getting dog tags or anything and no one cared.

I still don't understand why they were going to go Altissia for the wedding. Was Noctis going to live there? Was it just for the wedding and then he was going to go back home? So he and Luna weren't going to actually live together? A treaty could have been made without them getting married.

On that note: I was disappointed in Luna's dress. This was supposed to be something important and it should have been grand, but all it was, was a basic dress, with a little bit of an uneven top or whatever.

After being in the crystal for ten years, how come Noctis only has a bit of stubble? He doesn't look so much like the king of Lucis, as he does the king of hobos. Ardyn is trying to steal his title, at least he's dressed the part.

If Luna and Noctis died, how come they were at the end? She was in her wedding dress and he was clean-shaven. All the power the Six have, but they couldn't revive two people? The two people who literally gave up everything to get rid of all the bad stuff? Really?

Yeah, turned out longer than I thought. If you'd like to give your impute or would like to add anything, by all means do so. Thanks for reading.


End file.
